


The Entire History Of Us

by ThoscheiTrash



Series: Thoschei Fics [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Sexting, Smut, cyberfucking, i wrote this when drunk be warned, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash
Summary: This is a record of the texts between The Doctor and O, from when they first met to the time that the two of them totally sexted...
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/O, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Thoschei Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621621
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	The Entire History Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Did I take the title from the episode of Black Mirror that Jodie's in? Maybe.  
> Did I write the smut part of this while tipsy? Also maybe.

The Doctor and O sent each other many texts, over the years. They may have only met once, but they grew as close as two people can, and she truly considered him to be a best friend. 

She’d first met him when she had her 11th face, and they’d hit it off right away. They’d gotten along so well, and they kept up their friendship through WhatsApp, however busy the Doctor was. She always made time for O.

“ **_ How are you? _ ** ” O had texted, and The Doctor responded immediately.

“ **_ Good. Trying to figure something out. _ ** ”

“ **_ Saving the world again, are you? _ ** ”

“ **_Trying to, at least._ ****_How are you? _ ** ”

“ **_I’m fine. Still working at MI6. Still believing in an alien who saves the world._** ” 

The Doctor had smiled at that, then put down his phone for the next few hours. He had a world to save, after all. 

They had a lot of short conversations like that, over time. A lot less though, when The Doctor had his 12th face. O almost felt like he’d been left behind. 

“ **_ Was that you? _ ** ” He’d texted The Doctor once, the day that the cybermen invaded. 

“ **_ I sent them away, yes _ ** **_._** ” 

“ **_ Well done _ ** **_._** ” He’d said, and a few seconds later; “ **_ Are you okay _ ** **_?_** ”

“ **_As good as I can be._** " The Doctor sighed, then added; " **_ I saw an old friend again today _ ** **_._** ”

“ **_ That’s nice. _ ** ”

“ **_ Not really. She killed people. And then she was killed by a cyberman. _ ** ”

“ ** _I’m so sorry_** **_._** ” 

“ ** _Thanks_**."A moment later, it was followed up by; " **_She’s probably not dead, anyway._** ”

It was a response that probably wouldn’t make sense to a human, but O didn’t respond again, anyway. He got the feeling that The Doctor didn’t want to talk.

“ **_ I can try and help you find your friend, if you want. _ ** ” O said, after weeks of not talking to The Doctor.  “ ** _I can use some MI6 resources. It might help._** ” 

“ ** _Thanks. I already found her, though._** ”

O had sighed when he read the text - they used to be closer. They used to tell each other things, but now it was always him trying to start conversations, while The Doctor was off being heroic, saving the world, travelling with his companions. He wishes that he had more of his attention. 

A few years later, after only a couple of short conversations, The Doctor became a woman. And she was so much more excitable, so much more interested in talking to him, that she reminded him of her 11th face, reminded him of the last time they’d met. She’d been the one to start the conversation, the time that she’d told him she was a woman.

“ **_ Hi. I’ve missed you. Sorry we haven’t talked much lately _ ** **_._** ”

 ** _“ It’s okay _****_._** ” His response came before she’d even turned off her phone, and she hadn’t expected it, but it made her grin.  **_“I missed you too.”_**

The Doctor was so happy that he didn’t seem to be angry at her for neglecting him, that she decided to send him a selfie. She neatly arranged her short blonde hair, and made sure to look into the camera with a smile. After staring at it for a moment, she hit send before she could change her mind.

“ **_ I’ve regenerated again _ ** **_._** ” 

“ ** _You’re a woman now?_** ”  He asked, and she’d been about to respond when she saw he was still typing. “ **_You look amazing._** ”

“ **_ Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself. _ ** ” She shot back, a quiet chuckle leaving her lips.

“ ** _You haven’t seen me in years. How would you know?_** ”  He asked, but she could tell that he meant it playfully, not bitterly.

“ **_ Send me a picture, then _ ** .”

She didn’t get a response for a few minutes, and she worried that she’d said something wrong. But her worries faded when a picture came through, and she was actually glad that he wasn’t in the room with her, because she was grinning to herself as she looked at it. 

In the picture, he was laying in bed, his face half buried in a pillow, his gorgeous black hair a mess, and a beautiful smile on his face. 

“ **_ You look great. _ ** ”

“ **_ Only great? Wow, you know how to make someone feel special _ ** **_._** ”

The Doctor rolled her eyes. “ **_You look amazing._** ”

“ **_ That’s more like it. _ ** ” 

She could perfectly imagine the cheeky grin that would’ve been gracing his face in that moment. 

“ **_How’s your friend?_** ” He added, after a moment. 

“ ** _Dead. I don’t want to talk about it._** ”

“ ** _Okay_**.”

“ ** _But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to talk._** ”

After that, they spoke a lot more frequently. They had long conversations into the night, when The Doctor was pretending that she was asleep, for the sake of her companions. And as everything around her got more stressful, she came back to him. Came to lean on him. 

Even though they’d only met once, he was her support, and he was perfect. 

The atmosphere on the TARDIS was different now - she had three companions, and they all knew each other, but not her. They could rely on each other, but she didn’t feel the same. She didn’t have a close relationship with any of them, like she used to have with her other companions, because there was too many for her to focus on building a bond. So, instead, that fell to him. They never travelled together, but he was the closest thing to a companion that she’d had since her regeneration, because he was the closest thing to a friend.

In a way, she thought she liked it better like this. Everyone else that she’d grown close to had been put in danger because of her, and had died, left, or forgotten her - but not him. She’d known him for years, and he was still here, because they never met in person, which meant she never had the chance to hurt him.

He was just what she needed.

Another night of staring into the darkness was passing as slowly as possible, and The Doctor sighed. Until she got a text message from her favourite human.

“ **_ You awake? _ ** ” He asked, as if the answer would be anything but yes. She was always awake when he texted, and on the very unusual occasion that she wasn’t, she’d wake up to the  ding of a message received, and say that she’d been awake already. 

“ **_Always_**.”

“ ** _Are you okay?_** ”

“ ** _Not really. You?_** ”

“ ** _Not really_**.”

There was a moment where neither of them said anything, but then, at the exact same time, they both sent “ **_ What’s wrong? _ ** ”

“ **_Just work. Same for you?_** ”

“ ** _I don’t have a job._** ”

“ ** _Saving the universe is your job. It must be stressful._** ” 

“ ** _Yeah, it is_**.” 

“ ** _You could come visit, if you want. I’ll make you a cuppa. We could talk_**.”

They both already knew her answer. He’d suggested it enough times already that her rejection was expected, now, but he still offered, just in case. It was almost a part of their routine - him offering to spend time with her, and her declining.

“ **_ Can’t tonight .  _ ** **_Maybe next time_**. ”

“ **_Yeah. Maybe next time_**. ” They both tried to ignore his obvious disappointment, and he tried to convince himself that just because she rejected his offer, she wasn’t rejecting  him .

“ **_ I miss you _ ** .” She said, as if it that would help.

“ **_ I miss you too _ ** **_._** ” Then, a few seconds later; “ **_ Send me a picture _ ** **_._** ”

“ ** _Of what?_** ”

“ ** _You_**.”

She obliged, mainly because she felt bad for not going over for a visit. In the selfie, she was tilting her head to the side slightly, a small smile on her lips as she looked up at the camera. 

“ **_Happy now?_** ”

“ ** _Very_**.”

She got a photo of him in return a few seconds later - it was taken from above while he laid in bed, head on his pillow, and he was winking at the camera. The Doctor couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that escaped her lips.

“ **_That’s a brilliant picture._** ”

“ ** _Oh, I know. It’s sexy, don’t you think?_** 😉 ”

“ **_ Do you send all the women you know sexy pictures? _ ** ”

There was a slight delay in his response, and he smirked as he hit send.

“ **_Only the ones I like_**.”

Although he couldn’t see her, she raised her eyebrows, not entirely sure what he meant by that. Still, she decided to keep her response as teasing as possible.

“ **_ Does that make me special? _ ** ”

“ **_ Definitely _ ** .” 

“ **_ Well, you’re pretty special too. _ ** ”

“ **_ I know _ ** .” She rolled her eyes as she read his response, but knew that he was only joking. “ **_Can I ask you a personal question?_** ”

“ ** _Sure._** ”

“ ** _Are Time Lords the exact same same as humans, except for the hearts?_** ”

“ ** _Pretty much. Why?_** ”

“ ** _Just wanted to make sure that I was picturing you properly in my fantasies_** 😉 ”

The Doctor wasn’t quite sure how to respond, but after a moment she managed to cobble some words together. “ ** _What are you picturing me doing?_** ”

“ **_ Well, it’s mostly just images of you naked, to be honest. _ ** ”

She gasped before she could stop herself, and let her fingers over over the keyboard as she tried to think of a good response. Fortunately, he sent her another message which meant she didn’t have to.

“ **_Do you think about me?_** ”

“ ** _Sometimes. Maybe_**.” 

“ ** _Do you think about it when you’re touching yourself?_** ” 

“ ** _Do you?_** ”

“ ** _Yes._** ”

“ ** _Me too._** ”

Honestly, she hadn’t done...  that much. She hadn’t really had the time for self-pleasure, though she’d definitely done some experimenting when she first became a woman. Not because she was actually turned on, though - just to see what would happen. That was where the thoughts of O came in handy... it was all a lot easier when she lost herself in thoughts of him.

“ **_ Do it now _ ** .”

Her breath hitched as she considered what to do. O seemed to have suddenly got a bit more controlling, but she kind of liked it. So, with shaking hands, she sent a reply.

“ **_ Okay. If you tell me how _ ** **_._** ” 

If they’d been in the same room, The Doctor would’ve seen the smirk that formed on O’s face.

“ **_ Take off your clothes. Trail a hand down your body slowly, until you can start rubbing your clit. _ ** ” She did as he asked, and quickly wrote a message that told him so. “ **_ Slip a finger inside, next. _ ** ”

The Doctor bit her lip and moaned quietly as she did so, shallowly thrusting it in and out.

“ **_What about you?_** ”

“ ** _Don’t worry, I’m having fun_** 😉 ”  She shifted slightly on the bed, closing her eyes as she imagined him stroking himself and throwing his head back with loud moans. The Doctor forced herself to open her eyes again when her phone dinged. “ ** _Add another finger_**.”

She didn’t text back for a moment, too caught up in her own pleasure as she did what he asked. But she needed more. 

“ **_ What would you do if you were here? _ ** ”

“ **_ Kiss you. Pin you down to the bed and kiss your whole body, sucking marks onto your skin. I’d push my fingers inside you to get you ready for me and then I’d fuck you until you were moaning my name _ ** **_._** ”

The Doctor let out a sound that was almost a whimper as she read his message, and she quickly typed out “ **_ That sounds perfect. _ ** ” 

“ **_ God, you drive me crazy _ ** **_._** ” There was a pause, and then “ **_ Are you close? _ ** ”

“ **_ Yeah _ ** ”

“ **_ Me too. Come for me, Doctor. _ ** ”

Speeding up her fingers with a moan, she pictured him. Pictured him doing everything he described, and pictured him sitting in his room, hands running over his body. 

A few moments later, she came, and let herself lay back and bask in all the sensations as she panted breathlessly. 

“ **_ Are you alright? _ ** ” He asked, when he hadn’t received a response. 

“ **_Yeah, better than alright. That was amazing, thank you._** ”

“ **_ Well, you did all the hard work _ ** **_._** ” He joked, and she felt herself blushing.

“ **_ What about you? _ ** ”

“ **_ I’m good, too. The beautiful thought of what you were doing was an amazing turn on _ ** .” 

The Doctor chuckled, but she found herself quickly starting to get embarrassed about the whole situation. How had they even ended up on that topic in the first place?

**_ “ Okay, well as long as you’re good, I should probably go. _ ** ”

“ **_ Oh, don’t get all embarrassed on me now, Doctor. _ ** ”

“ **_ That’s not what I’m doing! I’m just tired, that’s all. _ ** ”

“ **_ If you say _****_so_**.”

She didn’t text back for the rest of the night, and honestly, he wasn’t expecting her to. He was worried that she wouldn’t respond again, ever, and that they’d managed to ruin a good friendship. But as he laid there, revelling in his post-orgasmic haze, he decided he didn’t want to worry about that. 


End file.
